


Forever

by NkG



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A birthday gift/fic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fanfic of Fanfic, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NkG/pseuds/NkG
Summary: Sana and Momo have carried each other's names since birth. They hadn't thought it could be possible to want more. However, Dahyun came into their lives and they didn't need a soulmark to tell them that the younger girl was a part of them too.They just needed to convince her of that.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xPenguinQueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292694) by [xPenguinQueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx). 



> This is a birthday gift to the dorkiest most idiotic fruit hater in the world, xPenguinQueenx! 
> 
> It's the J-Line's POV from 'Choose'! If you haven't read the original, please do it before reading this! 
> 
> It's sooooo good! It was the first fanfic I ever read of hers and I just fell in love~ 
> 
> But thank you, H, for giving me permission to write this! 
> 
> I hope I did you justice T_T

Glancing at the alarm clock, Mina sighed. Sleep was eluding her again for the third night in a row after waking from a series of bad dreams, dreams that Mina wished would just leave her alone. 

Not even the warmth next to her could chase them away.

The older girl’s hand absently played with her soulmate's hair, eyes watching Chaeyoung’s dark silhouette. She attempted to fall back asleep but gave up when her mind continued to be plagued by dreams and churning thoughts.

The Japanese girl let out another sigh before slowly disengaging from the limbs around her. The younger girl next to her began whining at the loss of contact. A soft smile formed on her lips. 

Mina reached out in the dark until she felt Chaeyoung's soft hair beneath her fingertips. Leaning forward, she laid a series of chaste kisses on her soulmate's face. The whining waned as the younger girl became placated by the affection.

She waited until the rumbling of Chaeyoung's snoring filled the room again before she got up. With a glance back, she left her soulmate’s bedroom for the kitchen.

Thoughts continuing to churn, Mina began making tea for herself. After a while, she sat in the small kitchen alone, absently stroking the steaming mug in her hand. She only broke away from her thoughts when the hallway floorboards squeaked. Her head turned towards the door.

It must be Dahyun again. 

Mina frowned. Her friend had not been sleeping well lately either. She hadn’t mentioned anything to Chaeyoung since she figured that Dahyun would tell Chaeyoung herself… but as her soulmate continued to be in the dark, Mina was realizing that Dahyun wasn’t going to tell Chaeyoung. 

At the thought, Mina steeled herself and stood up. Popping her head out of the kitchen, she welcomed her late night companion.

"Hey." Mina ushered the pianist into the kitchen before handing Dahyun the mug she'd made earlier. Once Dahyun settled, she asked, "why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same," the younger girl responded back even as she shrugged, fingers slipping around the mug Mina had placed in her hand.

She watched as Dahyun took the first sip before answering the question.

"Bad dreams." And everything else that had led up to the bad dreams. But Mina wasn't sure if she was ready to confront the 'everything else'. Not yet. Fighting a sigh, she added, "didn't want to wake Chaeng."

Despite the turmoil inside of her, she smiled as Dahyun hummed in response while also continuing to drink the tea Mina had given her. Mina turned away to start making one for herself but paused at Dahyun's next words.

"She'll get upset if she finds out you didn't wake her."

Hmm… Mina wondered if it was finally time for her to confront the younger girl. Although she was pretty confident she knew what Dahyun's sleepless nights were about.

She replied back with a curious, "Who's going to tell her?"

"We tell each other everything."

Mina tilted her head at the response, feeling Dahyun's walls rise up against her. Once, long ago, Mina wouldn't have doubted those words.

She knew how close Chaeyoung and Dahyun were. Everyone did. Which made Mina even more curious as to why Chaeyoung was still in the dark about Dahyun's restless nights. She wished she also knew what exactly was keeping her friend up at night instead of just an assumption. 

Letting out a soft breath, Mina realized it _was_ time, after all, to confront Dahyun. 

"Then why haven't you told her that you haven't been sleeping lately?" Her voice was gentle, more curious than anything. She didn’t want Dahyun thinking she was attacking her.

"How do you know I haven't been sleeping?"

Mina was not surprised at Dahyun's response. 

Mug finally filled with everything needed, Mina turned back to Dahyun even as she mused over Dahyun's choice of words. While she could mention her own sleepless nights and how they've led her to discover Dahyun's, she thought better of it.

"You've had bags under your eyes for a couple of weeks now."

Mina saw as her friend finally accepted defeat, slumping into her seat with a grunt. Nothing else was said after that since Mina knew that Dahyun wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. In truth, though, she was afraid that if she kept pushing Dahyun, the younger girl would push back.

She guessed neither of them were ready.

Sipping her tea, Mina observed her friend and let her mind wander which, of course, led her to thinking about her closest friends, Momo and Sana. With these thoughts in her mind, she didn't hesitate in stopping Dahyun when the younger girl got up to return to bed. 

The words came out without a thought.

"Sana and Momo finally found a place nearby. They really want you to visit soon."

And Mina wished she could reveal more, knowing that the girl across from her was the main reason for why Sana and Momo a) moved out and b) chose the apartment they were in now.

Mina watched as Dahyun stiffened, grabbing the doorway. She wished Dahyun was facing her so she could read her better. Mina, while great in her observations, has never truly understood what went through Dahyun's mind when it came to her two closest friends.

"Right, that's good." A pause. "I'm still telling Chaeyoung you couldn't sleep by the way."

"Dahyun-ah," Mina began but Dahyun was already gone. She sighed, looking into her mug.

Well, if Dahyun was telling Chaeyoung, she was telling Sana and Momo.

Chugging the last of her tea, she quickly cleaned up the kitchen and made her way back into the arms of her soulmate. She knew that when Chaeyoung found out from Dahyun, her soulmate would not be happy. Rolling into bed, Mina smiled as Chaeyoung immediately wrapped around her, mumbling incoherently. 

She ran her fingers through Chaeyoung's hair, relaxing into the arms around her. She would worry about Chaeyoung's fury tomorrow. 

Sighing, Mina closed her eyes as she chased for sleep, comforted by the warmth snuggling into her.

**_:::_ **

"You likey?" Sana threw her arms open, beckoning to the whole apartment around them. She smiled brightly at Dahyun, even as her heart pounded against her chest. She hoped their little tofu didn't notice how nervous she was.

She'd spent the entire tour observing Dahyun closely.

Momo and her _needed_ their little tofu to like this place.

"Me likey."

At Dahyun's response, both the affirmation and the willingness to go along with Sana's silliness, the older girl let out a high giggle before closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms securely around the young pianist, squeezing tightly. She so dearly wanted to kiss Dahyun at that moment, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek but thought better of it when she noticed how the younger girl stiffened in her arms. 

She was just about to question the reaction when the front door slammed shut, startling Sana enough to let Dahyun slip from her arms. She hadn't even heard the door opened.

Turning her head, she caught sight of a familiar figure coming towards them. Momo was home!

Her smile grew wider as Momo reached them, already wrapping Dahyun into a tight hug. Sana couldn't help but _enjoy_ the small spark of jealousy that flashed across her chest when her soulmate placed a kiss on Dahyun's forehead.

She pouted. She had wanted to kiss Dahyun first!

"There's our Dahyunnie!" Momo ruffled Dahyun's newly dyed light blue hair and Sana's hands clasped together to restrain herself from doing the same. "I see we've changed the color again."

Dahyun pulled away from Momo before touching a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her hair bun. Sana sighed as she continued to keep her hands to herself.

"Thought it was time for a change," the young pianist said with a cute shrug, elegant pale hand falling away from an even more elegant pale face.

With an inward sigh of defeat and unable to hold back anymore, Sana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Dahyun's shoulders from behind. The warmth from Dahyun's body instantly relaxed hers and Sana fought the urge to nuzzle into Dahyun's neck so she could breathe in the younger girl's comforting scent. Instead, she placed a much desired kiss to Dahyun's hair. If she lingered a little longer than proper, who cared?

"Me likey," she proudly announced with a smile.

At Dahyun's snort, Sana's chest grew light, heart pounding loudly. She tightened her arms around the Korean girl and met Momo's confused gaze from over Dahyun's shoulder. Her only response to her soulmate's inquisition was a giggle.

Sana's chest threatened to explode when Momo's response was to only raise an eyebrow before saying, "Me likely too."

And the smirk that followed those words was too good to ignore.

Sana leaned over Dahyun's shoulder, reaching for Momo and like always, Momo knew what Sana wanted and leaned towards her also. Sana felt as Dahyun stiffened, but when Momo's lips met hers, all thoughts were lost to her. She tightened her arms around Dahyun even as she tilted her head to better kiss Momo. And just like all the other times before, Sana lost herself in the girl whose name, since birth, ran along her upper thigh. Her mark sung as she parted her lips, licking Momo's-

There was a cough, physically jolting Sana, and she remembered where she was and with whom.

While Momo pulled away without a hint of shame, Sana's chest grew heavy at the way Dahyun felt in her arms, stiff and small. She reluctantly let her arms fall away from the younger girl.

She flashed an apologetic smile at Dahyun just as Momo let out a loud, "So! Anyone want food?"

Sana was grateful for how Momo never let the silence last long, especially awkward ones. But the night went smoother. So smooth, in fact, that everyone forgot what time it was until Dahyun announced that she was leaving to which the three finally checked the time and sure enough, it was too late for Dahyun to be going out alone in the dark. However, the young pianist was stubborn, insisting she shouldn't extend her welcome.

"You'll stay with us tonight! Our bed is big enough," Sana proclaimed when the protesting continued from their little tofu.

Indeed, the bed was big enough. Momo and her got it specifically so that all three of them could fit into it.

And it did.

Perfectly.

As they all laid on the bed, Sana's chest was filled with a fluttering emotion she didn't have a name for, but wanted to feel for the rest of her life. Her limbs were wrapped around the two people she wanted her forever with, head resting on Dahyun's arm as Momo's fingers played with her own. She couldn't stop smiling even as Dahyun grumbled and protested about being in the middle. She fell asleep with a quiet wish that she and Momo would soon find the courage they needed to ask Dahyun to start their forever together.

But her dreams of forever were soon interrupted as she felt movement from the body next to hers. Slowly shaking the sleep from her mind, Sana listened to Dahyun's breathing, the younger girl's body too stiff for her to truly be asleep. The older girl waited to see if Dahyun would notice she was awake also, but when only darkness continued to greet her, Sana realized that their little tofu was truly lost in thought.

Turning her head so she can fully see Dahyun's dark outline, Sana broke the silence with a soft, "Hey."

Dahyun jumped at her voice, and then shifted her head towards Momo when the sleeping girl whined at the movement. Momo mumbled some more in her sleep and Sana didn't need to look to know that her soulmate was probably wrapping herself even tighter onto Dahyun. When Momo settled back into slumber, Dahyun turned her head towards her.

"Hi," came Dahyunnie's small whisper.

Sana watched Dahyun's outline for a moment, remembering what Mina had said to her a while back. Dahyun hadn't been sleeping. Sana felt bad for never noticing. Slowly, her free hand that wasn't wrapped around their tofu, reached out to push a stray hair off of Dahyun's forehead.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Sana couldn't help but run her fingers through Dahyun's soft hair. It had been in a bun the whole day. "Is that why you can't sleep?"

She fought the frown that wanted to form on her face when the younger girl began shaking her head even as she quickly rushed out, "Just- I haven't been lately. Sleeping, I mean."

Sucking in a soft breath, Sana began humming as her fingers stroked the side of Dahyun's head. She wished it was light out so she could see the younger girl properly. Sana felt so bad. She wished she'd known earlier about this. Their poor Dahyunnie.

Her heart was filled with an ache, chest heavy even as she let out the breath she'd sucked in.

"Close your eyes, Tofu."

Despite the look Dahyun gave her at the nickname, Sana couldn't help but smile when the other girl complied with a whispered, "Fine."

Sana pulled her fingers away from Dahyun's hair as the young pianist shuffled into a comfortable position. When Dahyun settled back down, Sana returned to stroking her hair and began humming softly to her.

Even in the darkness, Sana's eyes traced the outline of the girl next to her. She listened to the quiet noises coming from Momo and the soft breathing of Dahyun, all the while stroking and humming. She felt as Dahyun's body relaxed and Sana was glad that the younger girl had finally found sleep.

She was about to close her eyes to follow Dahyun into slumber when she heard a voice whisper into the dark.

"What's wrong?"

She felt as Momo reached for her, but she quickly tapped Momo's hand away with a shush. She shifted her position so she could look down at Dahyun, trying to ensure the younger girl was still asleep. Sana didn't want her to wake again when she'd just found what she needed.

"She couldn't sleep," she answered Momo once she was sure Dahyun hadn't awakened.

When Momo didn't respond, Sana laid back down. She knew Momo wasn't asleep, and could practically feel Momo thinking. Like always, it didn't take long for Momo to end the silence.

"Do you think that we made her uncomfortable? Sleeping in the middle like this?"

"She said no," Sana whispered in a low voice, glancing again at Dahyun, "but I think we might have earlier with the kiss." A pause as she looked back at Momo's dark outline. "Mina said she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

Another pause, this time much longer than the first. Sana fought back the urge to reach for her soulmate, wanting the comfort of her touch. She didn't want to accidentally wake up Dahyun.

Then Momo said what Sana had been hoping and dreading for.

"Maybe we should just tell her."

Biting her lips, Sana's throat grew thick with emotions, something inside of her chest twisting. _Just tell her._ Eyes squeezing shut, she sucked in a sharp breath. If only it was that simple.

"Maybe," she replied back with a shaky breath, voice sounding as small as she felt at that moment.

While Momo and her have come to terms with their feelings a long time ago, Sana has always been more realistic than Momo. The two realized one after the other that they wanted more than just friendship with their little tofu and it had happened so quickly and so naturally that their feelings had taken the two by surprise. But once it was out there, that they both separately wanted Dahyun, it hadn't been hard to start wanting Dahyun together.

Dahyun had become such a deep part of their lives that Sana couldn't imagine a future without Dahyun and she knew Momo felt the same way. However, it wasn't that simple.

Not with Dahyun.

Sana knew how Dahyun viewed soulbonds and soulmarks. Everyone in their friend group did. 

It was why they were all so cautious and careful with their little tofu. So while she and Momo wanted forever with Dahyun, Sana (unlike Momo) didn't want to risk losing Dahyun... because a forever without Dahyun wasn't a forever Sana wanted. 

Even if she had Momo, there would always be a part of her missing. She didn't need to have Dahyun's name on her body to know that. While she knew Momo felt the same way as her, the fear and the longing, she knew Momo was hopeful. Momo was brave. Sana was neither. 

Sana was just afraid. So afraid. The thought of losing Dahyun, of a future without their little tofu, made her feel small. Made her want to curl up and hide forever. 

It made her feel weak. 

Something dark and insidious writhed inside of her. She let out a quick breath and snuggled into Dahyun's side, taking in the familiar comforting warmth. She tried to shake the emotions that were running through her even as tears bit into the edge of her eyes.

Sleep eventually found her, but her dreams were filled with a deep ache of longing and loss. 

Thankfully, sleep didn't last that long.

Upon awakening, Sana hadn't been surprised to find Momo already awake, observing her and Dahyun from the other side of the bed. They've been together for so long that their circadian rhythm has long fallen in sync. Sana smiled, reaching over Dahyun's sleeping form to greet Momo with a kiss. The two shared a couple more kisses before getting up from the bed, leaving behind their little tofu to sleep.

They jumped into the shower together and upon finishing, returned to their bedroom. Sana froze at the doorway, breath hitching at the sight of Dahyun sleeping in their bed. Wrapped only in a towel, Sana walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, one hand absently reaching for Dahyun before stopping by the edge of the covers. Momo came up from behind her, wrapping her arms around Sana.

"She looks good there, huh?" Momo pressed a soft kiss against Sana's hair before moving away, her voices ringing in Sana's head.

Sana nodded mutely, lips pressed tightly together, afraid of ruining the moment with anything she said. Momo nudged her.

"Come on, Sana-chan. Let's get ready. We can surprise her with breakfast."

At the mention of cooking, Sana turned her head away from Dahyun and met Momo's eyes. She pouted.

"You know I can't cook," Sana began, eyes furrowing together and Momo laughed softly, knocking their foreheads together.

"I can handle the cooking then. You can make coffee. Okay?"

Sana frowned. "You can't cook either."

"It can't be that hard," Momo responded as she pulled Sana up from the bed and towards their closet.

Sana should have known better than to listen to Momo, especially when it came to cooking. Because it _was_ 'that hard'. She was near tears as she stared at the… thing in her hand. Coffee wasn't worth it if it was this hard to make it. Seriously. And she didn't need to look over to know that Momo was still trying to figure out which pot to use. It didn't help that everything in the kitchen, including the coffee maker in her hand, were brand new.

Sana’s on the verge of giving up, her soulmate already groaning in defeat, when Dahyun's snort sounded from behind them. Twirling around, Sana could only pout at Dahyun as Momo ran over to the younger girl with the pots in her hand. 

Thankfully, Dahyun took pity on them instead of teasing them.

Sana gratefully placed kisses on Dahyun's cheek, followed by Momo, as the Korean girl took over. Dahyun explained the coffee machine and it's moving parts to Sana while ensuring Momo grabbed the correct pot and pan. As Dahyun worked, moving around the new kitchen gracefully, Sana fell more and more in love with her. 

At one point, she hadn’t been able to stand the distance anymore and wrapped her arms around Dahyun while the younger girl was stirring something in the pan. She laughed each time Momo had to be smacked away from the food, chin resting on Dahyun's shoulder as she watched their little tofu scold Momo.

Sana wanted this moment to last forever.

Unfortunately, forever came to an end with a phone call from Chaeyoung.

Sana loved their little cub, she truly did, but she wished the second youngest of the group would have planned things out more so that Dahyun wouldn't need to leave them so early. She wasn't the only one who wanted Dahyun to stay because Momo hovered with her as Dahyun prepared to leave, gathering her things. The two shared several glances, Momo pursing her lips and Sana twisting her hands together.

_Just tell her._

Sana felt as the apartment complex shrunk into her, chest growing heavy with each pounding of her heart. She was afraid. So afraid. 

But as Dahyun continued packing everything that was hers away, Sana grew less and less afraid of telling Dahyun, and more and more afraid that this would become their lives. Their forever.

A forever where Dahyun was always leaving because she didn't realize she could stay.

That Momo and Sana wanted her to stay. That they _needed_ her to stay.

So when Dahyun finished getting everything together, Sana nodded mutely at Momo. She couldn't even look at her soulmate in that moment, stomach twisting into knots. By the end, the air was thickened with tension, the two having never left Dahyun's side as the younger girl moved around the apartment gathering things. It seemed to have also affected Dahyun because she gave them a hesitant smile as the three walked together towards the door.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Sana's heart twisted at the word goodbye, but Dahyun only continued. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. I’ll see you both later?” 

The Korean girl shot them a smile before reaching towards Momo for a hug. However, Sana watched with a bated breath as her soulmate stopped the hug, holding Dahyun at arm length. Their little tofu’s brows furrowed together, lips parting with what Sana knew would be questions that she wasn’t ready to answer.

But like always, Momo knew what to do.

Her soulmate leaned towards Dahyun and Sana could only watch with her heart in her throat, chest growing light. Her eyes watched Dahyun closely, incapable of looking away. When Dahyun’s eyes met hers, Sana wished she could give the younger girl a reassuring smile, but all she could do was stare. Her lips parted, but it was Momo who spoke.

“Dahyunnie?”

Their little tofu’s eyes looked away from her, turning to Momo. Sana pressed her lips together, taking a step forward just to take a step back. She held herself back, arms curling around her waist. Momo always knew what to do.

“Yes?” Dahyun sounded so small, voice a mere whisper that echoed Momo’s.

Sana watched, breath catching in her throat as Momo’s hand reached up, resting against soft pale skin. Her soulmate stroked Dahyun’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

Dahyun’s mouth fell open, but nothing came out. Sana could feel the younger girl’s mind spinning. Oh no. What if this was it? What if-

Dahyun’s eyes turned back to her and all Sana could do was give her a nod, lips pursed together. It must have been enough reassurance because Dahyun returned her nod before turning back to Momo. And as Sana watched her soulmate close the gap between her and Dahyun, she couldn’t help the way her heart skipped, lungs suddenly burning and mind whirling. She also couldn’t help the way jealousy sparked across her chest. She wanted to kiss Dahyun now too. And Momo. She wanted to kiss them both. Heart beating rapidly against her chest, Sana fought back a laugh.

Dahyun’s widening eyes and obvious shock would be comical if the situation wasn’t so nerve wrecking. The younger girl wasn’t pulling away, though, and better yet, _running_ away. 

Something warm spread in her chest.

Then Momo pulled away from the younger girl. Sana blinked, heart continuing to race against her spinning thoughts.

“Um- I-” Dahyun sucked in a deep breath, eyes still wide and cheeks turning red, “-what?”

Sana couldn’t hold herself back anymore and her lips parted with a giggle. However, the butterflies somersaulting in her stomach only grew worst with the giggle. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Sana beckoned back to the living room. 

“I think we should talk before you go, Dahyun.”

The Korean girl gave a nod, still looking lost. When Dahyun only continued to stand in the middle of the hallway, Sana watched as Momo let out a soft sigh before reaching for the younger girl’s wrist. Sana met Momo’s eyes when the other girl turned to her and Sana sent her soulmate a wane smile. 

This was it. It was time.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sana led Momo and Dahyun back to the living room. She sat on the coffee table, scooting over to make room for Momo as her soulmate guided a still dazed and lost looking Dahyun to the middle of their couch. With her soulmate by her side, her warm thighs and hips pressed against hers, Sana felt braver. She watched Dahyun, heart growing so big that it threatened to crack open her chest and spill all its secrets to the girl in front of her.

Sana loved Dahyun. She loved Momo. She wanted a forever with both of them. And that… that was the truth. The only truth that mattered.

Heart in her throat, Sana reached for Dahyun’s hands and as soon as she felt the young pianist’s fingers curl around hers, everything she’d been afraid of fled from her and all Sana could see and hear was the sound of her heart beating to the rhythm of _DahyunandMomo MomoandDahyun DahyunandMomo_. 

Her lips parted. “We know this is gonna be a little weird,” and her heart spilled out, “but we really like you, Tofu.” _We love you._

But Sana knew Dahyun wasn’t ready for those words yet. Not yet. 

The butterflies in her stomach raced with her heart, Sana’s lips suddenly dry. However, the butterflies slowed and her heart calmed as Dahyun’s stiff body relaxed before her eyes. 

Then the younger girl squeezed her hands, Sana’s heart fluttering at the action.

“Okay.” A pause and Dahyun’s next words sent her wheeling. “I like you guys too.”

She felt Momo jerked back in surprise, thighs bumping against hers. Sana’s own surprise fell from her lips with a soft breath. 

Dahyun… liked them? Sana wanted to cry. She felt her soulmate tremble from beside her. While Sana hoped - prayed - that Dahyun returned their feelings, to actually have it confirmed was something else. Her chest grew light, throat clogging up with the three words she wanted to say so badly.

But it was Momo who broke the silence, her familiar voice calming Sana like nothing else could. If anyone could always understand her, it was Momo.

“This… might be easier than we thought then.”

However, Dahyun’s reaction negated Momo’s words. Sana’s stomach twisted as the warmth in her hands disappeared, the Korean girl tugging away from Sana’s grasp. Her fingers twitched, hating how empty they felt felt without Dahyun’s in them... but not as empty as Dahyun’s next response made her feel.

“I don’t think so.” The younger girl looked so crestfallen that Sana didn’t even have time to linger on the churning emotions swelling in her chest, born from Dahyun’s obvious rejection. Instead, at their little tofu despondent look, she reached for Dahyun’s hands in the hopes of comforting her the only way Sana knew how, but when the younger girl only shied away, Sana's heart plummetted. Blinking away tears, Sana pulled her hands back and curled her fingers into fists on her lap. 

Trying to calm herself, she licked her lips before softly asking, “Why?”

“You’re soulmates,” Dahyun answered with a small shrug, voice soft. The younger girl’s eyes refused to meet hers, instead looking down at Sana’s and Momo’s laps. 

She blinked at the answer. Damn it. It was just as she feared. 

With a heavy sigh, Sana reached over and curled her fingers around Momo’s thigh. 

“I told you, Momoring,” she mumbled, eyes watching as Momo’s fingers slipped into hers. What could she say to Dahyun to change the younger girl’s mind? Dahyun returned their feelings… and it _still_ wasn’t enough.

Not enough to choose a forever with them.

It was over now, wasn’t it? 

Her heart grew heavier with each second the silence grew. She lifted her gaze, catching sight of her soulmate’s suddenly contemplative look. 

Momo’s lips were pursed, eyes unblinking as they stared down at their intertwined hands. Her soulmate was a lighthearted person who often went with the flow. People tend to mistake Momo’s charisma and ditzy behavior to mean she wasn’t a serious person, but Sana knew better. Her soulmate always put thought into everything she said and did. Momo always knew what to do, unlike Sana. Sana who-

“You found your toothbrush,” Momo whispered, nonchalant words putting a stop to Sana’s spiral. 

She blinked, eyes furrowing together. 

What? Okay, so maybe Momo didn’t _always_ know what to do.

From the corner of her eyes, Sana noticed that Dahyun was as caught off guard as she was by the strange statement. Her attention returned to her soulmate, lips parting to ask if Momo was alright. 

However, Momo’s next words and the smirk that formed on her soulmate’s lips sent thrills down her spine.

“No morning breath.”

Nevermind. Momo truly always did know what to do, Sana confirmed with growing happiness.

The feeling grew as she turned back to Dahyun, catching sight of the lovely shade of red spreading up pale skin. Her chest grew light at the way Dahyun’s eyes suddenly lowered to Momo’s lips, the younger girl unconsciously licking her lips. She wondered if Dahyun was tasting her vanilla chapstick? Momo used it often, knowing it was Sana’s favorite flavor. Mind clearing, Sana recalled just how willing Dahyun had been to kiss Momo back. 

Maybe… maybe it wasn’t over yet.

After all, she mused as she shared a side glance with her soulmate, the best things in life are worth fighting for. With her free hand, she reached for the hands that alluded hers earlier. Her heart soared, hope rising inside of her, as Dahyun’s fingers clasped onto hers.

Dahyun hadn't pulled away. With that confirmation weighting in her heart, Sana let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

“We brought it with us because we want you here, ya know?” 

When Dahyun only blinked at her words with a dazed look, Sana suppressed a giggle.

She felt brave, with both Dahyun and Momo’s hands in hers.

Brave and for once, hopeful.

“If you’re afraid that you won’t fit with us then you really must not pay attention. You’re already a part of our lives, Dahyun.” _This_ was Sana fighting for _their_ forever. “You just haven’t noticed.”

Dahyun’s head gave a small shake. “I don’t have a name.” Another slight head shake. “I don’t have your names.”

“So?” Sana's head turned when Momo spoke, watching as her soulmate stared at Dahyun with a blank face. “Nayeon and Jeong don’t even have their names on each other, Dahyun. They chose each other. You can do that, too. You can choose to be happy.”

Choose to be happy? Sana’s breath caught in her throat at the words. She heard Dahyun also take in a deep breath. The younger girl’s hands were warm against hers as they trembled. Sana turned back to Dahyun, eyes softening at the sudden fallen expression on Dahyun’s face.

“What happens when you realize you don’t want me?” The words were soft, Dahyun looking small and so fragile. So afraid.

Sana turned to Momo, meeting her soulmate’s gaze. Sana bit her lips. She didn’t know what to say. She was also afraid. Once, just last night, it had been the fear that Dahyun would walk away. But now, it was the fear that Dahyun wouldn’t want to stay.

Then, Momo’s other hand reached across the gap.

“If we really didn’t want you around,” Momo began as her hand took Dahyun’s free hand, ”we could have bailed on you the day you did that weird eagle dance.”

Sana blinked, suppressing a giggle as Dahyun’s eagle dance came to mind. Her heart fluttered at the laugh that escaped Dahyun’s lips.

“Fair enough,” the younger girl responded as the sound of her laughter fell around them. 

Then there was a tugging on Sana’s hands and she followed it upon realizing it was Dahyun pulling her. Her and Momo. She felt her heart flutter once more, breathing in Dahyun’s familiar baby powder perfume, as the younger girl snuggled into her. Her arms curled around the young girl, the other arm holding Momo as her soulmate ran a comforting hand over Dahyun’s back. 

They laid in silence, entranced by each other’s breathing and comforted by the warmth. Then Dahyun spoke, her sudden confession sending Sana into a spiral.

“This is scary,” Dahyun whispered into her neck.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Sana stared up at the ceiling before whispering just as quietly back, “Yeah.” 

It was scary. She had thought that once Dahyun said yes, once Dahyun confirmed that she returned her feelings, that her fears would disappear.

But it was still there. Still lingering and clawing at her.

Sana didn’t know if she could ever be as brave and hopeful as Momo. Didn’t know if she could be as optimistic as her soulmate. She wasn’t sure if she could be strong for Dahyun in the way that Momo had always been strong for her. But maybe that’s okay because the more Sana bathed in Dahyun’s and Momo’s warmth, the more she realized that Dahyun didn’t need her to be Momo. 

Dahyun just needed her, fear and all. 

And maybe… maybe that would be enough. 

Sana sighed, turning her gaze down and leaned into Dahyun’s shoulder, feeling Momo’s breath on her arm near Dahyun’s ears. She wasn’t sure whose arms were holding hers or whose hand she was holding, but it didn’t matter. She closed her eyes.

This was what Sana had wanted for so long.

“If we do this,” Sana’s heart fluttered at Dahyun’s soft voice, eyes snapping towards the younger girl, ”and you decide it isn’t what you wa-”

What? As if it was even possible for Sana and Momo to _not_ want Dahyun.

The three pulled apart so they could see each other’s faces.

“It is, Dahyunnie,” Momo cut in before Sana could. She sent her soulmate a silent thank you before nodding at Momo’s next words.” We want this. You. Us.”

The younger girl’s eyes were unreadable as she gazed at them, no longer in their reach. Sana swallowed the lump in her throat. She held her breath, eyes watching Dahyun. She knew, as sure as she knew that Momo was her soulmate, that there wouldn’t ever be a day that Sana wouldn’t want Dahyun… but what if Dahyun didn’t-

“Okay,” Dahyun whispered, falling back into their arms and her warmth sent Sana’s thoughts into an abrupt halt, “but we have to talk first. Figure this out.”

Sana pulled herself away from the tangle of limbs. She looked down at Dahyun, lips pursing as she studied the younger girl.

If Sana understood anything, it was fear and its ability to make even the strongest person falter. She needed to be sure that Dahyun actually meant this because there was no going back for Sana and as much as she loved Dahyun, she couldn’t let Dahyun hurt Momo. Because having Dahyun as her friend, longing for Dahyun and not having her, was better than having Dahyun just to lose the younger girl, to watch Momo break.

Her soulmate was strong. But Momo was human. 

As human as Sana. As human as Dahyun. 

But at the sincere emotions in Dahyun’s eyes, at the vulnerability Sana recognized in the younger girl’s face, everything that had been plaguing her lifted from her.

Just as Sana, fear and all, would be enough for Dahyun, Dahyun would be enough for her. The doubts lingered, but above everything, Sana just knew that she loved Dahyun and that Dahyun was willing to let Sana and Momo love her and return that love. This would be enough.

She smiled down at Dahyun. Then arms dragged her back down, back to Momo and Dahyun. 

Sana felt like crying, chest becoming tight. Then she heard Momo sniffle and couldn’t help but laugh at the sound. She turned her gaze and saw Dahyun’s eyes beginning to tear up too. 

Her big babies, she thought with a fond smile even as her vision blurred with tears. 

Yes. They would be enough.

:::

Momo held tightly onto Sana’s hand. Her chest ached, skin still tingling as the numbness wore off. But she ignored the growing pain and instead focused on her soulmate. 

“It doesn’t hurt that badly,” she began gently, her free hand lifting to tuck stray strands of hair behind Sana’s ears. “Plus, remember why we’re doing this.”

The words must have been the reassurance Sana needed because the fingers in hers tightened as Sana gave a stiff nodd. 

“I’m ready,” she whispered before sucking in a sharp breath, eyes squeezed shut. 

Momo pursed her lips, eyes furrowing together as she hovered over Sana. A soft whirring sound hummed into the air, filling the silence between them. She took a step back as the tattoo artist leaned towards Sana’s chest.

It was over in less than an hour, but Momo never once let go of Sana’s hand. Walking back to their apartment, back to their home, Momo laced their fingers again as Sana began to nervously fiddle with the zipper of her jacket.

She knew how her soulmate got. It had been hard in the beginning for Sana. It wasn’t that Sana didn’t love or trust Dahyun, it was just that Sana worried and often got lost in all the ‘what ifs’. Sana was smart, but sometimes the curse of being smart was that she never stopped thinking, even if the thoughts often spiraled into dark corners.

It’s been six months since Dahyun agreed to give them a chance and it took Dahyun less than a month to break down Sana’s worries and fears. But fear was something that never truly went away.

When Momo suggested this as an anniversary gift for the three of them, Sana had initially been against it. Not because she didn’t want it, but because she was afraid it would push Dahyun away. Of hurting Dahyun. 

Today, Sana fought more than just one fear and Momo couldn’t be more proud. 

“We weren’t sure if you would like any on you, but we got a certificate for two for free anyways.” Sana’s voice, holding a slight tremble, pulled Momo back to the present. 

Momo’s heart skipped a beat, holding her breath as she rolled up her shirt just as Sana pulled hers down. She watched their girlfriend closely. 

Momo finally understood Sana’s fears. Especially when tears started pouring down their little tofu’s face. Her heart twisted.

“Wait, no, don’t cry.” Her hands dropped her shirt as if it was hot iron, reaching for Dahyun. As her arms pulled the younger girl against her, Momo’s heart sped up as she felt familiar soft fingers clench the fabric above her still tingling tattoo. Her breath hitched, eyes growing wide as she stared down at Dahyun.

“We’re sorry,” Sana’s words were rushed and Momo felt as her soulmate closed the distance between them. Warm arms wrapped around her, Sana cuddling into Dahyun from the other side. “We just wanted you to know that even though your name wasn’t there originally, we still want it to be there!”

But the words only made Dahyun cry harder, the younger girl’s hiccuping sobs muffled by Momo’s shirt. The fingers over her tattoo tightened, twisting her shirt. Dahyun trembled in her arms and it took a while for Momo to realize that they were all shaking. She opened her mouth, willing for the right words to come out, willing to do anything to erase the tears still falling from Dahyun’s lips and the tears forming in Sana’s eyes.

And it was from Dahyun that the right words came from.

“I want to get yours, too.”

It was a soft mumble, hoarse and trembling with the sobs and tears still falling from the younger girl. But Momo heard it, heart squeezing as tightly as the fingers in her shirt. She sniffled, fighting back the tears even as an overwhelming rush of joy coursed through her. Then Sana’s arms tightened around them and she let out a hiccuping laugh as her soulmate began bawling into Dahyun’s hair.

She laughed, loosening one arm so she could wrap it around Sana and her chest grew light as she held tightly onto her girlfriends, the crybabies. 

Why had Momo been so afraid? She should have known better. 

Her girlfriends were idiots. _She_ was an idiot. 

But Momo knew that's why the three of them were perfect for one another. 

She wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I could give you more to celebrate your special day, H, but love you lots and thank you for always being you~


End file.
